Reconstructive surgeries, particularly anterior cruciate ligament (ACL) reconstruction, are well-known in the art. Methods of ACL reconstruction using interference screw fixation are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,211,647 and 5,320,626. In general, these methods of tenodesis involve drilling a tunnel through the tibia, drilling a closed tunnel (socket) into the femur, inserting a substitute ACL graft into the tunnels, and securing the grafts to the walls of the tibial and femoral tunnels using interference screws or the like.
Fixation of the graft (for example, a semitendonosus allograft) within the two knee sockets (i.e., the femoral and tibial tunnels or sockets) requires determination of the proper graft length (soft tissue graft or BTB graft) which in turn is calculated based on the entire length of the sockets plus the intraarticular space between them. Proper determination of the graft length ensures accurate placement of the graft within the femoral and tibial tunnels (sockets).
The devices and methods of ligament reconstruction of the present invention provide alternative fixation techniques that employ at least one button with an adjustable suture loop attached to soft tissue, graft or ligament, for improved fixation and exact determination of the graft length within the bone sockets.